Chance
by naleyoth-love-jamesnjoy
Summary: !NALEY! ONESHOT A/U


**Hi guys! I hope each and every one of you are doing great and having an awesome weekend. I'm back with another Naley one shot.**

 **I don't know why but lately I'm finding it very difficult to write stories. I've got so many scenarios playing inside my head with Nathan and Haley but I'm just unable to put them in words. I wanted to post last week but I had nothing. I wrote this today and honestly speaking, I don't know how you guys will feel about this one shot. I guess I've lost practice but writing is what I actually like to do in my free time. It gets me thinking and in the process I also end up learning new words** **Anyway, without any further ado, I present to you –**

 **CHANCE**

Haley James was mad. In fact, she was fuming. She didn't think she was capable of holding so much of anger inside her. The day had started like any other normal day. She had woken up with a silly grin as Nathan gave her one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had in her life. She had thought that after experiencing such an incredible feeling, nothing would bring her down. She was so fucking wrong! Never in her 27 years of life had she ever hated a person as much as she hated Rachel. That bitch! Haley had reigned in her anger as she saw Rachel give their boss a presentation which was supposed to be hers. The same presentation on which she had spent one whole fucking day hoping to impress their boss. Before the start of the meeting, she had logged into her laptop and gone over the presentation one last time and then proceeded towards the washroom to freshen up. Upon returning back, Haley was surprised to find Rachel at her desk giving her the sweetest smile she could.

"All the very best Haley." Rachel had said while squeezing her forearm gently. Haley had smiled and wished her back. Imagine her shock when Rachel had volunteered to go first with her presentation and the first slide that had popped up on the projector screen was none other than the one which she had created. With her mouth open, Haley had looked back at the redhead who only shrugged like it was a no big deal before smirking at her. The day had only gotten worse after that.

Haley slammed the brakes and parked her car in Nathan's driveway. She hoped that the raven haired man was home as she desperately needed to release all of her anger in some way or the other. She could scream on top of her lungs but sex according to her was the best option to get out all of her frustrations and put this worse day behind her. All she needed was Nathan. That man knew how to make a woman feel better. To make her feel better. She needed to get lost in him. She climbed up the steps and pressed on the doorbell. Within seconds the door opened to reveal the man who she has been fucking for the past six months or so.

"Hey, Hal-." Haley cut him off as she pushed open the door at the exact moment she crushed her mouth over his. Haley heard the door slam behind her as her hands travelled around his neck. She opened her mouth wider and felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Nathan returned her kiss with equal enthusiasm, gripping her hair roughly. He started walking until her back slammed against the closed door. Breaking the kiss, Nathan grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he pushed his hips forward so that his hardness was pressed against her center. He heard her moan as he continued grinding their lower bodies while he kissed his way down to her neck. Haley moaned as she felt herself getting wet and arched her back when she felt Nathan kiss her nipples through her blouse. Her gaze followed his actions as he swirled his tongue round and round until her nipple was visible through her blouse. She gasped when he bit and pulled onto it while simultaneously massaging her other breast.

"Nathan…" Haley whispered, tugging on his hair. He placed an open mouth kiss on her neck before finding her lips again. His hands found the edge of her blouse and he pulled it upwards in order to get rid of it. He quickly unclasped her bra and as soon as it was off, his mouth quickly found her breasts. He feasted on them as his life depended upon them. Haley sighed happily as her hands travelled all over his back. She pulled on his t-shirt, wanting to feel his skin. She pushed him back a little and climbed down when he pulled back slightly. Haley smiled sexily as she removed his t-shirt and then pulled down his sweatpants. She took his cock in her hand and started pumping it as he peppered kisses all over her collarbone. She felt him unbutton her pants and her body shuddered when his fingers started rubbing her clit. She grabbed onto his shoulders as Nathan inserted two fingers deep inside her and started pumping them in and out. Haley closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the door as she felt the first orgasm of the night fast approaching. Her eyes flew open when Nathan hit a sensitive spot deep inside her and felt her whole body literally shake in immense pleasure.

"Shit! That was so fucking hot." She heard Nathan rasp before he hoisted her up once again and slammed inside her, fucking her roughly right there against the door.

"Fuck! Oh fuck." Nathan groaned as he watched Haley bounce on top of him. His gaze travelled from her face where she had her eyes closed, chewing her lips to the place where they were currently joined. He lifted her head to see better and watched as one of her hands travelled to stroke her clit in time with her movement. Without warning, he sat straight up while his hands grabbed hold of her face and his mouth found hers. He kissed her passionately, swallowing her sexy moans as he started pumping his hips faster.

"Nathan….Oh…Shit…" He heard her sexy whimper as his mouth closed upon her tight pebbled nipple. He opened his mouth wider, sucking in the flesh as he found the telltale sign of an impending orgasm. Not wanting to go off without her, he took her face in his hands silently urging her to open her eyes. He brought their foreheads together and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Come on Haley. Come with me." He licked her lips and watched as her breathing got faster. Tracing his thumb along her luscious lips, he whispered, "You're so fucking warm baby. So sexy." He brought their bodies together so that there was no space for air to pass between them. He held onto her as he felt her inner muscles clench tightly around his cock. He could never get tired of it. Never get tired of sharing such an intimate feeling with Haley. Never. Fucking. Ever.

Nathan felt her body go limp against his sweaty one. He laid back on the bed taking her along with him. His hands roamed up and down her back, squeezing her buttocks as their breathing slowed down.

"That was fucking amazing." She raised her head from where it was nestled against his shoulder. He smiled back, pushing back a few loose strands behind her ear. Nathan inwardly groaned as he felt his cock slip out of her body. He wondered whether she had any idea how far and deep he had fallen for her. He heard the sound of the water come on and knew that she was cleaning herself up. This is what always happened. She would pay him a visit whenever she wanted to get the edge off of her. And he was always fine with their arrangement. But lately, he had been feeling that he wanted more. His feelings for the blonde haired beauty had gradually developed into something more over the past few months. He thought he'd give it some time. Believed that she would start feeling the same. However, he was now doubtful. He feared what if she never really feel anything more for him. He turned feeling her presence beside him. Nathan found her all dressed up, ready to take off. Of course that's what she would do. His job was to get her off and now that it was over, she had no other reason to stay with him. Realizing that there is no better time than the present, he beckoned her towards him.

Nathan took her hands in his and grazed his fingers over her pulse. He reveled in the feeling of silky soft skin beneath his fingers.

"What happened today?" He asked softly as she exhaled slowly.

"It's just that I had a bad day at work. I really don't want to think about it now." He was so fucking hopeful that she would at least share what had actually happened at her workplace. She'd never share any details. He looked away from her and closed his eyes sadly.

"Thank you. You always make me feel better Nathan. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life."

 _You'd find someone else_.

He didn't say it out loud but he knew that would be the case. Haley James was one beautiful woman. With her silky blonde hair that reached just below her shoulder and that smile. That smile was the best thing about her. Releasing a long breath, he sat up as his eyes found her brown ones.

"Haley…" Nathan started to speak but his gaze travelled down to her mouth as her tongue came out to wet her lips. Giving himself a little shake, he looked back to find her staring back at him worriedly.

"What is it Nathan?"

"How would you feel if we….you know…gave us a shot. I really like you and I know you like me….." He stopped speaking as he felt her stiffen and pull back from him. He sighed sadly, already knowing what her reaction would be. "I take that you absolutely don't feel that way." He asked with a rueful smile and waited for her to speak.

"I obviously like you Nathan. But I really don't want to be in any kind of a relationship right now. You know that my last relationship really did a number on me which is why we currently have this thing between us." He remembered the night very well when he had first laid his sight upon her. Looking miserable and lonely in that crowded bar. He couldn't stop himself from walking up to her and starting up a conversation. One thing had led to another and they had ended up getting in bed together. Next morning she had told him all about her douchebag of an ex-boyfriend whom she had caught cheating with one of his so called friends. Wanting to prolong their time together, he hadn't hesitated and suggested that they carry on with casual hook-ups. Coming back to the present, he nodded as he ran his knuckle over her cheekbone.

"I want to settle down Haley." He told her as she looked up at him with disappointment? He wouldn't know for sure. "I've had my fun. Now I'm really looking forward to share my day with someone special. I want to look forward to go home and have someone waiting for me and welcome me with a kiss….you get the idea right." Nathan flushed realizing that he was babbling. He smiled as she heard her low chuckle. "I wish it was you." He stated seriously. "And I can understand your reasons Haley and I hope that you find your someone special too in the future. But right now, we need to an end to this."

"Of course Nathan." She gave him a smile. "I really want you to be happy and I know you will find someone awesome because you Nathan Scott are an incredible person. I hope we remain friends though." He pulled her into a hug nodding his head.

"Yeah." Nathan whispered. "Friends."

Haley stared at the ceiling. She had been staring at it for a while now. Replaying the events that took place earlier in the evening, never would she have predicted that today would be the end of the thing she had going on with Nathan. What was even more surprising was the fact that he wanted to settle down. And that he had actually thought that it could have been her. She wished she could. But she still wasn't ready for anything serious in her life. She knew that the sex between them was hot! Fucking amazing! She was going to miss him. Miss the feeling of him moving inside of her. Miss his sensual strokes, teasing her, driving her crazy. Haley groaned in frustration as she felt herself grow wet thinking of the things Nathan would do to her whenever they were together. She screamed into her pillow feeling hot and bothered all over again.

Haley suddenly jolted up straight on her bed as a very disturbing picture crossed her mind. Nathan with another woman. Nathan with his hands on someone else. Nathan gazing into the eyes of someone who wasn't her. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She did not like that a bit. She knew she was the one who told him to go ahead because she wanted him to be happy. But now that Haley imagined him with someone else, she couldn't help herself from gritting her teeth with agony.

"Oh no…." She whined falling back on her bed knowing that sleep wouldn't come easily to her.

"So how is it going between you and Mr. Hottie?" Haley turned to find her friend Brooke Davis wiggling her eyebrows. She shook her head with a soft laugh. It had been a week since she had last seen Nathan. Sure they exchanged a few chats but she never really asked him if he was seeing anyone. Mostly because she knew that she wouldn't be able to take it if he had. Which was really wrong because she was the who had asked him to go ahead and find someone with whom he could settle down. It was her fault that she wasn't with him right now. If she had said yes back then, she was a hundred percent sure that instead of having a drink with her brunette friend, she'd be experiencing one of the mindblowing orgasms with Nathan. Haley exhaled slowly before taking a sip of her drink. They were currently in a bar and restaurant. The place wasn't crowded, however, she did find a slight increase in the number of people than there were when they initially entered the place.

"Actually…" Haley cleared her throat. "We actually called it off." She watched as Brooke's eyes went wide in surprise.

"When the heck did that happen? I thought you guys were having a great time."

"We were. But he said he needed to settle down. Hence, we needed to end it." She watched as her friend squinted her eyes suspiciously.

"Haley…..what are you not telling me?"

Haley ran her hands through her hair. She had been on the edge most of the week. She needed to get off. But Nathan had ruined her for any other man. "He asked me if I wanted to give us a chance to which I said no." She saw her friend shake her head disapprovingly.

"Why not, Hales? I'm pretty sure you guys will be great. You need to call him like right this fucking second."

"I'm pretty sure he has found someone by now Brooke." Haley said as her shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"Yeah. He did find someone."

"Huh?"

Brooke signaled across the room. Haley's gaze swept over the area until her eyes fell upon Nathan. And he wasn't alone. She watched as he laughed at something that the brown haired woman sitting just a few inches from him said. She felt a piercing feeling in her heart as the woman leaned towards him to whisper something in his ear. Haley quickly averted her gaze, tears threatening to gather in her eyes. She blinked repeatedly in order to keep them at bay. She felt sick. Imagining Nathan with a woman is nothing compared to actually witnessing him with a woman who was an epitome of Victoria's Secret model. She looked up to find her friend giving her a worried look.

"Do you think I should go say Hi?" Haley asked in a low voice but not really wanting to. Brooke raised her eyebrows so high that they almost disappeared into her thick hair.

"I guess now you have to."

Haley gave her confused look just as she felt someone beside her. Not just someone but him.

"Haley." She looked up to find him smiling sweetly at her. Her heart fluttered as she heard his voice and she gave him one of her own. The smile on her face disappeared when she saw him holding the hand of the woman who had been keeping him entertained for most part of the night.

"Hey Nathan. You remember Brooke." Haley said a little too loudly while motioning towards her friend.

"Of course. How are you?" He asked Brooke to which her friend replied with a bubbly 'Great!' "This is my good friend, Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton shook her hand with a genuine smile and then proceeded to do the same with Brooke. Upon feeling his gaze, she found Nathan giving her an intense look. She thought she heard him mouth 'I missed you' but she wasn't sure.

"Just a good friend?" She heard Brooke ask Nathan. Haley silently thanked her friend for asking something that she had wanted to ask. Had Nathan found his match? Was he trying something with Peyton? Was he Giving themselves a chance to see if they had something special? Before Nathan could answer though, Peyton jumped in.

"Well, we have been good friends for a while now. I am hoping that maybe it changes tonight…" She watched Peyton give him a mischievous grin. Haley felt her heart thud as she watched Nathan smile back at Peyton and bend down so that she could whisper something in his ear.

Nathan's gaze landed on Haley at the exact moment she unintentionally spilled drink all over her dress.

"Crap." Haley muttered as she nodded thankfully at Brooke when she passed her some tissue papers. Haley excused herself all the while feeling her heart shatter into a billion pieces. _It's all your fault Haley!_ She snapped at herself. She knew Nathan had seen her face as she had excused herself from the table where they sat. She could feel his eyes follow her till the time she turned and finally found herself in the washroom. A few tears escaped as she splashed some cold water on her face. She had her chance. She had lost her opportunity. She needed to accept the fact that there is no longer a chance for her and Nathan. She had lost him.

Haley jumped slightly hearing someone knock at the door. "One minute please." She called out. Looking upon her reflection in the mirror, she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying her best to compose herself. Giving a final smile, she turned to open the door.

As soon as the door opened, Nathan pushed her back inside and proceeded to put the lock in place.

"Nathan. What are you doing?"

"Ssshhhh…." He placed a finger on her lips and felt her gasp in response.

"Have you been crying?" He inquired, finding her eyes swollen and a bit puffy. Yep, she was definitely crying. He tilted her chin up so that he could look directly into her eyes. "Haley?"

"Yes I was crying. What else do you expect me to do Nathan? I actually wanted to give us a shot but now I'm too late. I've lost my chance and it's all my fucking fault."

Nathan's eyes went wide as he listened to her speak. He blocked her path when she tried to move away from him. "What did you just say?"

"Just forget about it, Nathan." He pulled her into him and slammed their mouths together. Nathan groaned as he pushed her until her back collided with a wall. Finding her hands, he raised them above her head and held them captive as his tongue found hers. He pushed his hips against her and felt her moan into his mouth as their lower bodies grinded against one another. Breaking the kiss abruptly, Nathan stilled his movements altogether and waited for her eyes to open. They were both panting breathlessly and he smiled planting a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"You still have a chance Hales. Give us a shot." He pleaded,his eyes dropping to her chest that was moving in time with her deep breaths.

"I don't understand. What about Pey-."

"Peyton is a friend of mine. Nothing more. I don't want anyone Hales. I just want you." Nathan declared leaning in again to peck her on the lips.

"I want you too. I want you so much." Nathan pulled back to find Haley smiling back at him. He picked her up and twirled her around as they both laughed happily.

"Lets get out of here. Before I lose control and take you right here, right now. It has been the most excruciating week of my life Hales. I need to get inside of you. I need to feel you come all over me. Again and again and again" He whispered hotly, peppering kisses all over her face.

Haley shuddered in pleasure, finding herself get wet as he whispered dirty things into her ear. Finding his hands, she hastily pulled her towards the closed door, turning back to give him a sexy grin.

"What are we waiting for?"

 **Loved it? Hated it? Do let me know guys.**


End file.
